How the West Was Gunned
by Basschiquita
Summary: Enter Relena Peacecraft, sister to Milliardo Peacecraft, sheriff. A western debutante up to be crowned Belle of the South by day, ringleader of the crime stopper gang P.C. by night. Enter Heero Yuy, quiet gunslinger from the north, motives unknown.
1. The Beauty and the Braun

A/N: hello everybody! I just got back into Gundam Wing and have been watching all the episodes on YouTube. It brought back so many memories that I decided to make a fanfic! I hope you like it!

Oh, for those of you that haven't read my other fic, I do chapter playlists at the beginning of each chapter. They are songs that kind of go with the mood of what's going on in the story. They don't line up time wise though. They're just songs that I listen to while brainstorming and writing the story. I appreciate any songs that you might suggest and it also helps to let me know what you want to happen in the story. For example, if you suggest Celine Dion and My Heart Will Go On, I would assume that you want something romantic and possible sad to happen. Got it? Ok, I've rambled enough for now. Enjoy!

Chapter Playlist:

1. Wild One- Faith Hill

2. Supermassive Black Hole

Ch. 1- The Beauty and the Braun

A hot wind blew across the ground, scattering dust and scattered papers. A wanted poster was ripped off a wall by the wind, blowing in spirals down the town's main street. It was scooped up and lifted and came to rest at the feet of a young woman. A small manicured hand reached down, lifting it daintily between two fingers. She turned to her blonde companion seated at a small round table outside of the sheriff building. She waved it in the other young woman's face like a fan.

"Relena dear, you really mustn't sit out here in the sun. You'll ruin your complexion. You know your brother would hate to see you get burned."

The other girl, Relena, smiled. "Come now, Hilde! Milliardo would never get mad at me! He's too preoccupied with what's going on here in town. Here; let's go see what's going on at the Po house. Sally must have some interesting news for us. Or at least she'll have some of her famous iced tea!"

Relena rose from her chair and glided down the porch steps. Her light blue skirt flowed gracefully around her slim figure. Hilde sighed as she watched Relena's golden hair blowing gently in the wind.

_I'll never be as pretty as her, _she thought. But she smiled and got up to follow her best friend. _At least she's modest. She sure doesn't seem to think too much of herself. _Hilde squinted at Relena as she walked._ I do hope she gets elected as the Belle of the South this spring. Not only would it be amazing for her, she's so excited about it, but she would get a place in society where she can speak her mind, not just hide behind her brother like a 'proper woman'. _Hilde smiled to herself and skipped ahead to catch up.

__________________

Milliardo Peacecraft, sheriff, stared out the window after his sister shaking his head fondly at her. She was growing up fast. Soon it would be time for her to start getting prepared for the election. Yes, come election time he would be running for town mayor. _That's what she must always be talking about with Hilde. She keeps speaking about dresses and how she should look in public. She is so thoughtful. What a kind sister…._

Milliardo turned when he heard footsteps behind him. His deputy, Duo, sauntered up to the open door and leaned against the door frame looking out. He let out an appreciative whistle. "Milliardo, your sister is a sight for sore eyes. A man could get used to seeing that after a hard day at work."

Milliardo let out a low hiss. "You keep your mitts offa Relena. She doesn't need to be with the likes of you. You'd only-"

He was cut off by the shouts of jailed criminals in the back of the building. He stomped to the door. "Ya'll shut your gobs! I don't need your yappin' ruinin' my day!" He clomped back to his desk in his boots, mumbling. He looked out the window and seemed to glare at something. He turned back to Duo. "Anyways, just don't try and go after her. You're too wild for her. She needs peace in her life. She is a delicate young lady, not a bar maid." Milliardo let out a great 'harrumph' and looked out at the retreating backs of the girls. "Now what about Hilde? She's got plenty of spirit. You two would be good together. Whadda you say?"

Duo glanced at him. "She's nice enough I guess. I don't really know her."

Milliardo leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. "Well it doesn't hurt to try, right? Hey, I'll give ya the afternoon off if you go introduce yerself. Relena will be there so it won't be too awkward. You should go for it."

Duo looked back out the door. "But what do I say? I dunno what to talk about after I introduce myself. Got any tips?"

Milliardo thought about it. "Well, girls like animals and its hot here so you could talk about an animal that lives in the water. Might take their minds offa the heat. Go on, before you miss 'em."

Duo looked at Milliardo and grinned. "Well here goes nuthin. Wish me luck!"

Milliardo simply smiled. "No."

Duo stuck his tongue out. "Jerk. Here I go!" He loped down the porch and came up between the girls, draping an arm over their shoulders. He looked at Hilde. "Howdy, ma'am. M'name's Duo, Deputy Duo." He looked at both of them. "Ladies, what do you know about sea turtles?"

__________________

A shadow fell over the town as the sun hid behind clouds. On the porch of the saloon across from the sheriff's office a young man sat in a wicker chair sipping a mug of whiskey. He watched the goings on of the town from under the brim of a wide black hat. He tipped his mug back, draining the cup. He set the mug on the table in front of him. A bar maid came outside with a large pitcher. She swished her hips as she sauntered up to him. She batted her lashes at him.

"More whiskey, Master Heero?" He nodded and she filled his cup.

"Thanks."

The gruffness of his voice seemed to miff her. She sniffed and walked back inside, nose pointed up.

Heero glanced across the street at the sheriff's in time to see two young women exit the porch. The blonde one led the way, the other trailing faithfully and happily behind her. They giggled as they walked, immersed in what seemed to be a comical discussion.

Heero leaned back in his chair and looked more closely at them. The trailing girl, he had heard her name was Hilde, was wearing a light brown skirt and a cream colored blouse that hid a set of toned muscles. The other, well, everyone knew who she was. She was Relena, sister to the sheriff, beauty of the town, and caretaker to the sick and distressed. Looking closely at her, Heero saw that she was not muscled, but neither did she seem weak. Her head was held high and she walked with an air of purpose. She glanced in his direction and he caught a glimpse of cerulean blue eyes, her main asset, said to calm even to most violent of men.

Heero's forehead creased. She would be a force to reckon with, should their paths ever cross. He glanced back to the sheriff building to be met with the glare of light blue eyes. Relena's brother Milliardo was staring him down, a deep frown on his face.

Heero smirked, and then raised his mug in mock salute.

___________________

A/N: Ok, it's not very long, but I don't normally do long chapters. I like spacing them out, making more chapters that have better quality, rather than making really long chapters that don't make any sense. Sorry if it bugs you, but it's my style. Oh, and I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist. Yes, Duo's last line is from Pirates of the Caribbean when Gibbs leads Scarlet and Giselle away. I don't own Pirates… yada yada yada. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think, and let me know if you have any song suggestions or just suggestions in general. Thanks a bunch! And now… "Gentlemen, I wipe my hands of this weirdness."

(Yes, more Pirates. Sorry.) Luv ya! Please R&R!


	2. Dealing with Debutantes

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews thus far! They were really helpful! Enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter Playlist:

1. I'd Lie- Taylor Swift

2. Crazy Train- Black Sabbath

Chapter 2: Dealing with Debutantes

_______________________________

Duo Maxwell, deputy sheriff, kicked his feet up on the desk in the town jail. He smiled easily at the girl perched on the edge of the desk in font of him, ignoring the excessive catcalls from the jail's inhabitants. He twitched his braid over his shoulder and studied the tip, eyeing the numerous split ends. His eyes flicked up to meet the eyes of the girl, Hilde. She blushed at his gaze. He chuckled and smiled.

"So, Hilde baby, mind if I call you that? Didn't think so. Whatcha doing tonight? Any chance a wanderin' deputy off duty could find the most beautiful lady in this one-horse town at the saloon this evening?"

Hilde glanced at the thick wooden floor, her blush intensifying. Then she smiled.

"He might, just so long as he doesn't distract her from her job as a nighttime barmaid."

Duo's jaw dropped. "You… you're a _barmaid_???? When did this happen? What do you _wear_?" Images flashed through Duo's mind as he imagined Hilde in possible outfit ideas.

She smirked. "Well you're just gonna have to come on by and see, now wont'cha? I wouldn't want to ruin the minds of such civilized company." She jerked her head towards the men in jail. "I don't think they'd be able to handle the image." She winked at Duo, who shivered agreeably. He put his boots back on the floor and sat up in his chair.

"Let's finish our conversation in another room. We don't want prying ears to- What the?!?!?"

The last words were for the sudden rush of screaming and yelling females coming from the front room and a loud booming yell coming from Duo's boss, Sheriff Milliardo Peacecraft.

Duo raced out into the front room with Hilde close on his heels. He skidded to a halt when he saw all the beautiful screaming women surrounding Milliardo, yelling something about a contest and wanting the rooms they were promised at a nearby inn that they were denied to by the innkeeper. He grinned weakly at Milliardo, who was staring at the mob with horror.

"I knew you were popular, boss, but this is ridiculous!"

Milliardo glanced at Duo with a glimmer of distaste.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Duo and Milliardo grabbed their pistols and aimed them towards the sound. They quickly dropped them to their sides. Hilde, who had gone unnoticed until then, was standing on Milliardo's desk with a smoking pistol aimed at the ceiling where a small trickle of sawdust was beginning to fall. She glared at the females.

"What is the matter with all of ya'll? Ya'll are here for the Belle of the South contest, right?" A few of them grumbled. "Well do you think that the judges would score ya'll highly if they could see you now?" A small voice piped up with a whiny tone. "But we just want our rooms! We were promised them, and my hair is getting dusty! How can I go on like this?" A few other women nodded and murmured agreement.

Duo had been staring at Hilde in wonder. Now he grinned largely and stood up on the table next to Hilde.

"She's right, ladies. So if you would just sit tight for a bit I'm sure we can git this all figgered out. Right, Sheriff?"

Milliardo was not looking at Duo. He was staring at his desk where Duo and Hilde's boots were covering and crumpling papers. One such item that was capturing his attention was a soft yellow parchment with loopy handwriting peeking out from under the toe of Duo's boot. A small smile was forming on Duo's face. He reached down and grabbed it before Milliardo could react. He jumped off of the desk and ran out of the building, shouting out the contents as Milliardo chases after him in anger.

"'My dearest Milliardo,'"

"Get back here, Duo!"

"'How I yearn to see your face again…'"

"DUO! YOU INGRATE! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"'I cannot wait until I see you this weekend…' Hey wait? She's coming here this weekend? Really?"

Milliardo stopped in the middle of the street. "Yes. Now give me my letter!"

Duo loped over to him reading the last line. "'until then my darling, love Noin.'" Duo let out a hoot and handed the paper back to Milliardo who smoothed it out with care. He them promptly clapped handcuffs on Duo's wrists and led him back to the Jail building whereupon he handcuffed Duo to his desk. "Maybe now you'll learn to mind your own business."

He walked back out to the front room and to the waiting girls. "Now, lets get all of you situated!"

___________________________

Hilde had crept upstairs during the chase and was now standing outside of a small wooden door. She knocked twice and was answered by a voice telling her to come in. She opened the door to find her friend Relena, Milliardo's sister, standing before a window staring at the scene on the street below her. She turned to Hilde.

"What was that about?" Hilde shrugged. "And…" She took a step foreword towards Hilde and pointed at her desk which was leaking sawdust.

"Why is there now a bullet hole in my desk?"

___________________________

A/N: Yes, it's a bit shorter, but I wanted to get something up. And sorry for the lack of Relena and Heero. There will be a big part for Relena in the next chapter you can be sure. It's already pretty much written in my mind. Thanks again for the reviews! Please R&R!!!

~B.C.~


	3. Spying and Suprises

A/N- Hello again! (Please, feel free to shoot me… with work and college stuff coming up; I honestly haven't had time to write …) As promised, this chapter has a lot of Relena and Heero. Not fluffy, just a chance encounter. Thanks for all the support so far! Enjoy!

Chapter Playlist:

(I promise Metallica will come soon, I just need to find the right part!)

1. See Who I Am- Within Temptation

2. Circus- Brittney Spears

Spying and Surprises

_______________________________________________________________

Heero stood in the doorway of the bar observing the energized chaos that was ensuing. He noticed the barmaid from the other day sending him sultry looks, the sheriff sitting in a corner sipping a mug of whiskey, and the sheriff's deputy, Duo, eyeing a nighttime barmaid and grabbing her wrist as she passed by. Duo smiled at her and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and blushed, then nodded. He grinned and patted her hand.

Heero scoffed at them. 'Fools,' he thought. 'Don't they have anything else to do?' He glared at the mass of females that had gathered around the sheriff. They were here for some big contest or something. 'Humph!' He rested his head on the doorframe and looked up at the sky.

"Um, excuse me."

"Shit!" Heero jumped up with a start and his hand flew to his holster. Standing before him in a blue cotton dress was the sheriff's sister Relena. Heero relaxed his stance so that he no longer attracted her attention to his pistol. How had she snuck up on him? He looked down his nose at her.

"Hnh…" Heero stepped aside, glaring at her as she walked by. She glanced back at him over her shoulder with vivid blue eyes and a large grin.

"Thank you kindly, sir. Good evening to you!" She walked on, leaving behind a fleeting scent of lilacs. He inhaled deeply and stared after her as she caught the eye of several women throughout the bar and ducked behind a wall to go up a set of stairs.

'Now where is she going?' He thought. He stood there for several more minutes and watched as about ten more women, including Duo's barmaid, stepped behind the wall to ascend the stairs. As the noise level rose to an almost intolerable decibel Heero slipped behind the wall and crept up the stairs.

He inched down the upstairs hallway and paused at each closed door, listening for the sound of female voices. Pausing at the very last door he heard a soft murmur. Peering through the keyhole he saw the women from downstairs seated around Relena, who was sitting on top of a table in the center of the room. Settling on his haunches he leaned in to hear and see better.

_______________________________________________________________________

Relena cleared her throat. "Ladies, ladies. Let us begin the meeting. Now, who has anything to report?"

Hilde raised her hand. Relena nodded. "We think, Ms. Relena, that he is lying low for the moment. There have been no signs or uncommon mentions anywhere. Right, girls?" The others nodded.

Heero furrowed his brows in confusion. 'He'? Who is 'he'?

Relena rummaged in the bag by her side, pulling out the wanted ad from the day before. She flattened it out and pinned it to the wall. She stared at it for a moment. Then she glared at the picture.

"Treize, we shall catch you wherever you are, and we shall catch you soon!"

Heero's eye's widened. Treize? The most wanted criminal in the south? He quickly caught himself before he snorted. Right. Like these pampered women would ever catch such a man. He turned his attention to the scene inside.

Relena clapped her hands to call attention. "Ladies, I have your new assignments for this week! Muster up!"

They lined up in front of her, waiting. Relena walked down the line, stopping at each woman to tell them a location. Heero raised his brows. This piece of lace was commanding them and issuing orders? His eyebrows rose even further and a blush started to grow when he saw them start to unbutton and unzip their dresses and skirts. He nearly gasped in shock when he saw that underneath their dresses they wore men's pants and shirts.

They stood at attention before Relena, awaiting dismissal to roam the streets. As she reached the last person, something caught her attention and she looked up to a corner of the room. She grinned like she had when she first reached the bar earlier. She sauntered back to the center of the room and clasped her hands behind her back, standing in plain view of Heero's lookout point. She laughed softly to herself and reached her hands backwards to the buttons on her dress, shimmying the material off to reveal a pair of light blue pants and a creamy white button up man's shirt. She reached down to tuck the pants into her boots. When she straightened up she smiled again.

"Ladies, I have one last location to issue out." The women glanced around, not seeing anyone else. Relena spoke again. "Watching with me at the top of Rumbling Point will be-"

Heero heard something behind him and before he had a chance to react, he was pushed through the door and ended up sprawled out in front of Relena's feet. She grinned down at him.

"-will be Heero Yuy."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Mrah. Like it? R&R please!

~B.C.~


End file.
